Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = College Cosmos |album = |released = October 9, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Next = Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa Debut Single (2019) |Last = }} Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei (幸せのありかはどちらですか/わたし革命; Which Way to the Place of Happiness? / My Revolution) is College Cosmos' second single. It was released on October 9, 2019 in six editions: one regular and five limited."カレッジ・コスモス 10/9に2ndシングル「幸せのありかはどちらですか/わたし革命 (曲順未定)」発売決定！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-07-12."カレッジ・コスモス 10/9に2ndシングル「幸せのありかはどちらですか/わたし革命 (曲順未定）」発売決定！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-07-12. The first press of Limited Editions A through D came with a random trading card of 6 or 5 kinds depending on the jacket (21 in total), which was also a handshake event participation ticket. This is the last single to feature 11 of the 21 group members, who all subsequently graduated from College Cosmos on October 31, 2019: nine of them who also graduated from university in March 2019;"カレッジ・コスモスに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-09-01. Yamaki Risa, who decided to graduate ahead of her retirement from the entertainment industry on December 26, 2019; and Wakita Rina, who decided to graduate in order to focus on her studies. Following its release, it also became the last single to feature Nakajima Nana. Tracklist CD #Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka #Watashi Kakumei #Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka (Instrumental) #Watashi Kakumei (Instrumental) Limited Edition SP DVD #Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka (Music Video) #Watashi Kakumei (Music Video) Featured Members *Yamaki Risa (last single)"カントリー・ガールズ 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-10-18. *Matsui Mari *Akizuki Kana *Suga Marin *Wakita Rina (last single)"脇田璃奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-10-24. *Ito Mai (last single) *Tsushima Haruka *Ito Ayaka *Yukishima Momoha *Gunji Nao *Aya (last single) *Hiraga Sakino (last single) *Sakamoto Misaki (last single) *Watanabe Marin (last single) *Fukusawa Kyoka (last single) *Matsuoka Motoka *Niinomi Rina (last single) *Okamoto Mayuko (last single) *Aono Natsuki (last single) *Natsuki *Nakajima Nana (last single)"中島菜々 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-12-16. Single Information ;Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka *Lyrics and Composition: Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao ;Watashi Kakumei *Lyrics: Nishino Konnyaku *Composition and Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao Concert Performances ;Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER (opening act) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 7,289 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 7,556 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Trivia *The Limited Edition B and C covers both list the members in their official order from left to right in rows going down. *Yamaki Risa mentioned that the stage outfit for "Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka" is one of her personal favorites.Yamaki Risa. "せせりうま/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2019-10-23. Notes # Trading cards are distributed in the following limited editions:"カレッジ・コスモス10/9発売2ndシングル【初回生産限定盤A～D】封入特典（10/13個別握手会: ベルサール西新宿　等）について(9/30更新)" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-09-30. #*Limited Edition A contains 1 of 6 trading cards for the A Team: Yamaki Risa, Yukishima Momoha, Aya, Hiraga Sakino, Matsuoka Motoka, Niinomi Rina. #*Limited Edition B contains 1 of 5 trading cards for the B Team: Matsui Mari, Ito Ayaka, Watanabe Marin, Fukusawa Kyoka, Okamoto Mayuko. #*Limited Edition C contains 1 of 5 trading cards for the C Team: Akizuki Kana, Suga Marin, Ito Mai, Tsushima Haruka, Sakamoto Misaki. #*Limited Edition D contains 1 of 5 trading cards for the D Team: Wakita Rina, Gunji Nao, Aono Natsuki, Natsuki, Nakajima Nana. References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:College Cosmos Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:College Cosmos DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:21 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Selling Single